crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sannse
Is there a way to turn offthe new IP edit buttons? It's becoming very hard to keep track of the recent changes. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:55, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :That's the idea! With luck, some of those IPs will become regular wiki users. And then hopefully you'll have more people to help wih that RC patrolling. I would suggest that you keep looking for the best editors, and encourage them to log in and join you in maintaining the wiki. Remember, a spotlight is likely to bring in more editors, so you need to be willing to accept and welcome all. A new, clearer, edit button is part of that -- sannse (talk) 12:50, 2 February 2009 (UTC) What the? How come there are no active admins here? Yowuza has not edited here since September, and since the new skin became active last month, things are harder to track down. I've saved the Spyro Wiki from... this, since I've got admin rights there and cleared the vandalisom. I sometimes come here to check things out, but this wiki is without an admin, and is about to rust, y'know! What are we to do? If this wiki had admins, then the vandalisom would be cleared, things would be sorted out, and this would have a special skin rather than defult. Just a few words from admin of the Spyro Wiki. UxieLover1994 12:31, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :It happens sometimes, especially on smaller wikis :) It looks like there are a few active editors, so the best thing is for them to decide who should get admin rights. If there aren't enough people interested in deciding that, then staff can help by setting a new admin for the wiki. Maybe you could start a forum topic to talk about it? -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:00, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : Depromote Hello, can you please depromote these users of their b-crat powers because of they have not been active in over 2 years + and it's a policy here if users are incative for more than 1 year they are depromoted. The list of users are KrazyKat, Yowuza and Crashbandicub. Thank You. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 15:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : Hi there! I've removed rights from KrazyKat and Crashbandicub. Yowuza was active in the last six months. --Dopp (help forum | blog) 18:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, thanks! Just one more thing; please depromote this user as well of his B-Crat rights he is in fact a dupe of me that I was testing something with. Oh, and I think you forgot to depromote Crashbanicub (he still has B-Crat rights). :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :: It looks like that demotion went through fine. Are you still seeing him listed somewhere as a bcrat? ( http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights/Crashbanicub ). Also, if you have access to the WaterLord account, you have the ability to log in and depromote yourself. Enjoy! --Dopp (help forum | blog) 23:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Topbar If you really must know, here's your answer. You're probably not going to like this, because Bandipedia Highlights used custom CSS and Javascript to allow special code which no longer works under the 24 January 2012 technical update. Don't worry, this did not remove or move the advertisements or change the width of the content area. So anyways, shortly after the expanded wiki navigation was announced, Aion Wiki created CSS and Javascript code to run extra level 4 items in the navigation. A few months later, the code was ported to Bandipedia Highlights. Meanwhile, the main Bandipedia used special MediaWiki code to allow for a special font to appear in the navigation using the old navigation system, and Professor Layton Wiki used code to allow for images to appear in the navigation. But that all changed under the 24 January 2012 technical update, and this is what the Aion Wiki now looks like with the original level 4 menus which displayed next to the level 3 menus replaced with random text in the 24 January 2012 technical update: Anyways, I hope that's enough. Just so you know, Bandipedia and Bandipedia Highlights has really good designs outside the Wikia skin, and Monobook or Monaco (preferably Monobook because it is easier to add custom code to) should be the default for unregistered and new users in the two wikis. However, I'm not too good at designing the Wikia skin despite the added theme designer. Here is what Bandipedia looks like in different skins: Bandipedia Highlights didn't get the chance to design it's Monaco skin because it was made well after the Monaco skin was discontinued, but it still has a unique Monobook skin. Here is what Bandipedia Highlights looks like in the Monobook skin: Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 21:55, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :So I understand a bit more now - although if the custom changes for Bandipedia were related to the old navigation, why don't you turn that back on? Or you should be able to make similar changes to the new style if you prefer. :In general, we don't mind people adding some custom code - but we have no way of knowing if changes our end will affect code on a wiki using something unique (there are too many to check each of our changes against). So it's very much something that we only recommend for those who know how to maintain it. There are usually people on the Community forums who know enough to help though - perhaps the Aion admins can call in there and get some advice on how to tweak their code (although I'm pretty sure Rappy is skilled at this stuff and will know what to do) : On the skin - Wikia skin can be changed via Mediawiki:Wikia.css in the same way that monobook can. You certainly should be able to get the same colour scheme as you had before. If you need help with that, let me know (I also quite like doing backgrounds, I made bleach and pikmin|pikmin's backgrounds for example :) :If you want me to have a go, I should be able to do something similar for you at the weekend -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Crash Bandicoot's Affiliations The user BandiCooper thinks having this category in Crash's infobox is unneccessary and clutters the box so he removed it and plans to remove that category from other character infoboxes. Personally I think it's fine the way it was and I wanted to get an admins opionion for putting that category back in Crash's infobox. SuperSubSpeed (talk) 07:34, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm not an admin. I'm part of Wikia's staff team, so not usually active on individual wikis. Have a look at for a list of the current admins and when they were last here. It looks like a few are active :) Good luck! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 14:00, June 25, 2016 (UTC)